Penelo
by Sarowaz
Summary: why so disturbed? Final Chapter! Leads up to new story!
1. Chapter 1

Vaan stepped into the corridor. Blood was surrounding the walls. Limbs were scattered across the cold, concrete floor. If only Penelo hadn't gone into the Dalmascan Bio-chemic lab. It was his last strie until he got into the room where his love resided.

Vaan leaped through the gap in the destroyed, bloodied, and tiled floor to the opposing piece of ground. The door of the room in which Penelo dwelled was grey-blue with gore splashed about on the metal door knob.

"Penelo, please be okay."

"Don't worry, she's alright Vaan."

Vaan swerved his vision left and his face met with a fist.

It was hours since Vaan was knocked out of consciousness. His head throbbed and was bleeding. He looked to the right, then to the left. Who had given him that blow to the head? The he felt pressure on his back, then a rope on his wrists, then...

"Penelo? Penelo is that you?"

"V-Vaan?"

It was Penelo. She was tied to him with white nylon rope. She started to cry.

"Penelo, don't cry. I'm here!"

She turned her head to meet with Vaan's.

"Look what they did to me!"

Half of Penelo's beautiful face was missing, exposing her teeth, brains, and dangling eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The blood was dripping like a broken sink off of her face. She starts to scream.

"Penelo! What-who did this to you!?"

"You! Damn it Vaan! You did!"

Bewilderment past through his body. He was coming to save penelo, not to harm her. She was all he had left.

Penelo starts to shake uncontrollably. She's crying blood.

"It's the manufactured nethecite. It's in lymphacite status. It's eating away at her Vaan."

"Vayne. Why you bastard! She's all I have left!"

"It's in you too Vaan. You will die like her. You are an orphan. You have no one now, you pitiful fuck."

"Fuck you! I love her… I…"

Vaan starts spewing blood from his mouth.

"See? It's already working… As you know, Nethecite is very powerful. But when it enters the body-"

"-It contains mass energy."

"Princess Ashe. You came."

"Yes. To see them suffer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess Ashe?"

Vaan was extremely confused as to what was happening. First Vayne, now Ashe?

"Penelo's dead Vaan. What do you think of our little experiment?" Ashe's smile was riveting and frightening. Vaan vomited. The nethecite was doing its work.

"Ahh, so you too? Works like a charm."

"But why Ashe?"

"Because I was given a deal. If I could find an object small enough for genocide against the Empire, It would be given to me. Like a gift. I've already tested the nethecite with your little friends Balthier and Fran. Nothing special with Balthier. But Fran, why, she imploded and destroyed the entire lab. It was such a mess."

Vaan's insides were burning. He continued to vomit, but this time, he threw up blood. How could this be? Ashe was no tyrant. She wasn't evil...

"I... trusted you... Ashe..." Coughing in between words, Vaan said.

"Ahhh, but trust is a mere object Vaan, nothing else. We made no pact, no promise, and you knew me not well. You knew not my morals and feelings. Oh, you're beginning to change color Vaan. You will die soon. Hurts doesn't it?"

Vaan's vision was blurred. He continued to die off. But a strange event appeared before his eyes, while unconsciousness was grasping at his mind. He saw Vayne pierce Ashe with a small dagger. Their mouths were moving and blood was spraying everywhere. After Ashe fell to the floor Vayne walked up to Vaan and stared at him. Eyes piecing like a blade.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Vaan...Vaan wake up."_

**Vaan brushed off the grogginess from his mind and found himself face to face with Vayne. He punched him and sent him spinning to the floor.**

"_Wait Vaan!" _**Vayne exclaimed with one hand on his nose and one hand extended to keep Vaan from landing another jab. **_"Wait, if you don't want to die listen to me. The Nethecite is timed, and you can find the cure. It is hidden in the Lab somewhere but Ashe only knows. But she's out cold and has a major injury-"_

"_You fucking stabbed her! Of course she'll be injured! What? Do you think she's a fucking goddess!?"_

"_..." _**Vayne was staring at Vaan with blood dripping from his nose.**_"Listen, I needed to do that in order for it to seem like the place was raided. It was for her own good. She joined the Empire at the last minute. She wants all Dalmascans to be Terminated. Think of it as a second holocaust. Except she's using Nethecite instead of hyped up soldiers and gas chambers. It is too late for Penelo, but you have a chance to live and a chance to join the Empire."_

"_Never... I'll never join the Empire!" _

**Vaan stood up and started to hook jab Vayne, only to fail as Vayne blocked them all with his arm. Vaan tried a sweep kick, also failing.**

"_You're wasting your time Vaan. You'll be dead in an hour without that antidote."_

_"Ah Damn it! Damn it all to hell!"_ **And with that, Vaan ran out of the Lab, and started his search for the antidote. Deadline: One hour.**


End file.
